gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Corpser
Background Corpsers appear as horrific giant spider-like monsters. They have been known to track and stage ambushes so they have some sort of intelligence. Their heads appear almost humanoid and are usually helmeted. Though they appear to have several glowing eyes when they are wearing their helmets, they actually only have two very small black eyes. Corpsers have eight thick rock camouflaged legs that guard their vulnerable caterpillar-like underbellies, which is the only exposed part of its body. The Locust Horde uses Corpsers to dig tunnels through the soil of Sera, allowing the other members of Locust to move about undetected, and even allows the Horde to dig behind COG lines. Corpsers are often seen moments before Locust attacks, and they are often symbolized leading the Locusts out of the ground on Emergence Day. The Jacinto Plateau, which is positioned atop a solid granite plateau, is the only place on Sera that the Horde could not dig through. In the first few chapters of Nightfall a Corpser is seen following Delta Squad causing Baird to remark the Corpser is screwing with them and saving them for a snack. They seem to be insectoid due to their multiple legs. You have to fight multiple Corpsers in Gears Of War 2, at different times. *''Even though they fill more of a strategic role than an offensive one, Corpsers are still dangerous, perhaps earning the name for all the death they caused, or corpses they created , on E-Day. Currently they are one of two known large scale diggers of the Locust, the other being the gigantic Rift Worm.'' Game strategies Defeating the Corpser 'David vs. Goliath' The Corpser Battle rMhCwJ7g95o Marcus only faces the Corpser once in Gears of War, in the 'Angry Titan' section of Chapter 3, but sees it once already in the end of the first chapter. It can also be seen at the beginning of the second act if the left path is taken. The following steps will help you defeat the Corpser. The only way to defeat the Corpser is to shoot it in the fleshy area of its stomach (below the metal ring) and proceed to shoot it's mouth when it screeches in pain. If you can't see them, the game highlights them as vulnerable belly and vulnerable mouth. This will make it scuttle back a few paces. Remember to watch those claws, as they can hit you and cause you to lose a lot of health! It will eventually back onto a wooden platform, placed conveniently above a large pool of Imulsion. Shoot the clamps at both ends on the platform, (Though the Corpser may hit at least one on its own) and watch the Corpser's demise. Follow these steps, and you can kill the Corpser and be on your way in well under a minute. The Lambent Wretches are Coming! After a while, Lambent Wretches will enter the fray. These pose an additional threat, but following these steps will mean not giving the Wretches a chance to join in the fun. First, always look around yourself and Dom after the Corpser closed its legs, giving you enough time to look around until it opens its legs again. If you see nothing, return to focus on the Corpser. Second, while you're shooting the Corpser, be extremely aware of your surrounding. If you hear another sound, turn around in a circle quickly. If there is nothing, still look around, this time closer. If you still don't see anything, return to shoot the Corpser. Third, if Lambent Wretches catch you off-guard, dive backward and fire at them. If there are numerous, the explosions will get them all off you and you can keep shooting. It is possible to get in between the Corpser's legs and shoot it from there. The Corpser's attacks will also destroy the clamps. Video Corpser gameplay 7sfE1S5TTFc&fmt=18 Trivia *In Gears of War 2 you fight three Corpsers in Act 3, Chapter 4, while in the Centaur. To defeat them, simply start with the Corpser the furthest to the right, and fire towards his abdomen when he spreads his legs to "hack" you. Follow the same procedure with the second and third Corpsers, working your way from the right to the left. It is therefore of vital importance to reload the Centaur BEFORE you jump down. *In Act 5 of Gears of War 2 you must fight a Corpser in claw-to-claw combat while riding a Brumak. To defeat it, you simply need to rapidly press B, similar to a Chainsaw duel. *Several were being seen killed by the Lightmass Bomb. *The Corpser is one of the first locust to be seen by human eyes because it was used as a digger and it was first to emerge from the holes. *It may have been named a Corpser because of the many casualties it inflicts upon its enemies. *It has been known to eat people alive. *It's body has thick hide and a weak, fleshy under belly like a crocodile. *The Corpser wears a helmet similar to that of a Brumak. *You fight three Corpsers at once in Gears of War 2. *Corpsers seem to be more intelligent than other "large" Locusts, like the Reaver or Brumak. They are commonly seen staging ambushes, and one can even be seen climbing over ridges to leap down on a COG Assault Derrick. *The hand to hand battle between the Corpser and the Brumak is similar in part to King Kong. Category:Locust Horde